


Lior

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sterek Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: Stiles flailed about, sputtering and failing to form actual words. Then, he heaved a sigh, shoulders sagging. “It's a baby Pitt. But I haven't bought her yet! Just...made an appointment to meet her. She was left in a box in an ally all alone, sat in the rain for days. She was super sick when she was found. Almost died! And she has these...sea green eyes that just...sparkle. And and she has this brown coat with this cute as fuck white stripe going down her face! And her paws...they look like they were dipped in white paint! And and -”“When is the appointment?”Stiles grinned wide, smelling triumphant. “Tomorrow at noon.”Of course Stiles would get the soonest appointment. Of course he would.





	Lior

**Author's Note:**

> There is no such thing as too many fluff styled fics. After my last Bingo submission, I definitely needed to write some fluff. So...tada! ^^;
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

“Hey, Derek! What do you – oh stop jumping about like you didn't hear me, I know you did, don't pretend that you didn't. Anyways, what do you think about getting a dog?”

 

Derek raised his brow, staring at Stiles with faint exasperation. Yes, it was normal for Stiles to throw open the curtain while Derek was either taking a bath or shower to ask an odd question. But it was also normal for Stiles to do this _after_ he had already done the thing.

 

“What kind is it?” the wolf huffed, half tempted to throw the loofah at his boyfriend.

 

Stiles flailed about, sputtering and failing to form actual words. Then, he heaved a sigh, shoulders sagging. “It's a baby Pitt. But I haven't bought her yet! Just...made an appointment to meet her. She was left in a box in an ally all alone, sat in the rain for days. She was super sick when she was found. Almost died! And she has these...sea green eyes that just... _sparkle_. And and she has this brown coat with this cute as fuck white stripe going down her face! And her paws...they look like they were dipped in white paint! And and -”

 

“When is the appointment?”

 

Stiles grinned wide, smelling triumphant. “Tomorrow at noon.”

 

Of course Stiles would get the soonest appointment. Of course he would. Derek sighed, rolling his eyes and shrugged.

 

“Sooooo...you're gonna come with me?”

 

“Yes, Stiles. I'll go with you. Now get out of here so I can finish my shower.”

 

“What? Don't want me to join you?”

 

Derek answered by yanking Stiles in by the shirt, drenching him thoroughly with the usual amount of protest. And with the usual outcome: Stiles tossing the clothes aside and climbing in, only to drown Derek with some terrible renditions of Rihanna before kissing him silly.

 

**~+~**

 

The next morning, Derek awoke to Stiles chatting away on the phone while making breakfast. It sounded like he was speaking to whoever they were meeting up with to see the puppy. Probably to make sure everything was still a go. Derek paid no mind to it. Just went about his morning business of relief. When he came out of the bathroom, Stiles had finished the call and appeared tickled pink.

 

“Great news! The place where we will meet up is in a park! That way we can play with the pup and see how she behaves! And, hello?! Puppy playtime! Best therapy in the world!”

 

Derek ducked his head to smile, thrilled to see Stiles just so...excited about something. He didn't dare say that the puppy might be terrified with him because he was a werewolf. Or that the puppy might also be scared of Stiles because he still hadn't learned how to fully mask the strong whiff of magic he had. It would only ruin the joy.

 

And joy for them was so few and far between at times. Especially this kind...

 

“Aaaaand she is super cuddly.” Stiles pointed the spatula at the wolf, winking. “I know how much you enjoy cuddles, big guy.”

 

Derek let out a chuckle, sitting at the fancy table Stiles insisted they get. Just because. “You are really sold on this dog, aren't you?”

 

“Well yeah. I mean...she needs love. You need company when I'm not around. I need company when you're not around. And you know...I hear that a dog is good practice for kids.”

 

Derek nearly choked on nothing hearing that. Kids? They have _never_ talked about kids. They had only been dating for a year! Stiles had moved in only four months ago! Kids was the farthest thing from their minds! Well, at least he thought it was for Stiles. Derek knew he wanted kids. He grew up in a big family. He had always craved that after losing it. But...Stiles...

 

The emissary-in-training scoffed, rolling his eyes before turning back to the stove. “Don't think I haven't seen you stare longingly at parents with their kids. Or make faces at crying babies. I know you want a family. So...why not practice with a puppy? I mean, they are almost as much work.”

 

The words coming out of Stiles' mouth didn't sound real. Derek was almost tempted to check his temperature to see if maybe he was sick. But he heard the truth in the beating of the heart. This wasn't a joke. Stiles was being serious. It made Derek dizzy with happiness. Terrified, too. Because whenever he got really nice things...

 

“Hey...”

 

Derek looked up, swallowing. Above him was Stiles, holding plates of food, wearing the softest of smiles. Stiles set a plate down on the table before sitting himself, still smiling. He took Derek's hand and squeezed and squeezed until his knuckles went sheet white.

 

“Nothing is going to happen. Everything is gonna be okay. We've been through hell. Still are going through hell. 'Coz BH is a hell of supernatural bullshit. But! But but...nothing is going to happen. There is no more Kate. There is no more Gerard. There is no more Darach. There is no more Alpha Pack. The really big big bads we have faced? Gone. We have more hunters on our side now. Our pack is growing. We got our heads out of our asses and are where we are now. The building has been remodeled to look more homely. Things are looking up. Sure, we still have assholes trying to cause problems, but we always take care of them. And sure, we have our ups and downs...but we're pretty damn strong. So...I promise to you, _swear_ to you, that getting a dog, if we get this cute thing, will not be the end of the world. Just a step towards a family. If you want to have one...with me.”

 

The wolf swallowed, trembling with emotion. A smile managed to appear as he nodded, unable to trust his voice at this moment. Stiles grinned, kissing the hand in his grasp before setting it down and pointing his fork at Derek.

 

“Now eat up! Gotta be pumped full of energy if we wanna keep up with the puppy! And they always say breakfast is the most important meal!”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, snorting. “Says the one person who usually drinks coffee and _only_ coffee as his breakfast.”

 

Stiles squinted his eyes, his face tightening up in a comical way. Like he was trying to fake being annoyed but was too excited to feel such an emotion. “Shut up and eat your breakfast. Or I'll march to Isaac's apartment and give all your delicious food to him.”

 

Another set of eye rolls were made, but Derek did start eating his breakfast. Because he knew, he absolutely _knew_ , that Stiles would take his plate and give it to Isaac. Not giving a single care that his boyfriend was whimpering and protesting the loss of the delicious food he (not so) secretly did internal happy dances for when made.

 

(What? Stiles was an amazing cook. And Derek had forgotten what a great home cooked meal tasted like. Sue him.)

 

**~+~**

 

The ride to this park was...

 

Okay, Derek was anxious. Really really anxious. What if the puppy was scared of him? It's happened before! It's the reason why he can't go to mall pet stores. All the animals, especially the puppies, freaked out near him. All because he was a werewolf.

 

“Don't worry, big guy. If she freaks...then...we can try another time.”

 

“You're already sold on this dog. You'll be devastated if we don't get her...”

 

Stiles shrugged, smiling sadly. “But I want our dog to _like_ you. Why have a dog if they're just going to be scared of you all the time? No way we can love on them when they're scared.”

 

Derek pretended not to hear the hurt in Stiles' tone. His boyfriend wanted this puppy, there was no denying it. Was already in love with her, despite claiming that they were only going to meet her. Hell, Derek had secretly brought the money to pay for her because he was certain that Stiles was going to give him the eyes and the pout.

 

Not having this pup just because she was scared of the werewolf was going to ruin his week...

 

“Derek...” sighed Stiles, probably knowing exactly what Derek was thinking. Because why wouldn't he? “I'll live if we don't get this puppy. Because I have you.”

 

The wolf flushed, sinking in the seat. Leave it to Stiles to say something cheesy...

 

“Lookie lookie! We're here!”

 

The Jeep was pulled into the puny parking lot his rather large park had, stopping in the first available spot. The park was shockingly vacant. With the exception of two beings: a wispy woman and -

 

“Oh my god...there she is!” Stiles exclaimed, fighting with his seatbelt. “C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon! Let's goooooo!”

 

He flew out of the driver's side, calling out to the handler to announce their arrival. She still flinched, however. Probably because Stiles was booking it towards her and the pup. Like an excitable little kid. Derek rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend, following behind in a more mild manner. That poor woman had no idea what she got herself into when agreeing to this meeting. Probably thought that Stiles was as 'eloquent' as he was on the phone.

 

Yeah, he fooled everyone on that note.

 

Every. Single. Time.

 

By the time Derek had reached Stiles' location, Stiles was already being chased by the pup, squealing and jumping to make her more excitable. He smiled slightly at the handler, holding out his hand.

 

“Hi. Sorry about him. He's like a kid. Easily excited.”

 

“I somewhat resent that!”

 

The handler glanced at Derek's hand warily. Like it was diseased or something. She eventually took it and shook it briefly. “It's okay. She needs someone who can keep up with her energy.”

 

“Well, Stiles has it in abundance.”

 

“Good. That's good.”

 

The handler stood there awkwardly, eyes darting around the place. She seemed anxious or something. Maybe she was one of those people that did better dealing with people on the phone than in person. Made sense. Derek was the same way. Except he was terrible both in person _and_ on the phone.

 

“Incoming pupper!”

 

Derek tensed, watching as the puppy was barreling towards him. This was it. Stiles' hopes and dreams with this puppy were about to be shattered. All because he was a werewolf. And he wasn't Scott, who had the magic touch with animals. The pup didn't stop running. Not until she smacked right into Derek's legs and nearly took him out. His heart plummeted, thinking that this was it. He ruined everything. But to his astonishment, the pup barked happily, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of her mouth. She poised herself in a playful manner, eagerly waiting for him to interact.

 

She wasn't scared of him.

 

She wanted to play.

 

She...wasn't scared of him!

 

This knowledge made Derek break out into a relieved smile. He gave in easily to the little dog's excitement, immediately chasing her through the park. She barked with joy, zig-zagging about and trying to outdo him. He easily kept up, surprised with hearing himself laugh this much. Yes, he laughed, but it was still hard for him to do.

 

Funny how something so small and full of boundless energy could bring about so much joy.

 

“He's laughing...Derek is laughing and having a good time...” whispered Stiles, clearly recording the event.

 

Derek rolled his eyes fondly, rounding on his boyfriend. He and the pup rushed at him – racing to see who would get to him first. Stiles shrieked, jogging backwards with his cell phone up near his face. Derek reached him first, slamming against him and smothering him in kisses. Stiles shrieked again, grinning from ear to ear as he tried to not topple over. However, with the addition of the more than eager little Pitt, Stiles and Derek fell to the grass in a heap of laughter. The pup threw herself onto them, licking them to her heart's content. They were drenched in loving slobber within minutes.

 

“Looks like she really likes you.” noted the handler, smiling awkwardly.

 

Right. This was a meeting. They weren't alone with the puppy. She wasn't theirs.

 

_Yet_.

 

“Well, I like her!” Stiles laughed, swooping the Pitt up and holding her up in the air.

 

Derek chuckled, curling besides his boyfriend and watching the little one above them. It felt right. So right. And Stiles was happy. Pure, raw happy. If they didn't have this little one...

 

“What is the process of adopting her?”

 

Stiles snapped his head in his direction, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Probably thought this wasn't going to be _that_ easy. But Derek knew even he wasn't immune to the adorableness of a puppy in need of love. He smiled at his partner, letting him know that this was for real. The smile that came at the realization...

 

It made Derek fall in love with Stiles all over again.

 

“I have the paperwork in my car. I'll go get it.” the handler said with a relieved grin.

 

She jogged off, leaving Stiles and Derek with the Pittbull pup. They were being smothered in her eager love. It was as if she knew she was going with them. That she would have a permanent place to call _home_. They scratched behind her ears, both sharing soft smiles.

 

“How does Luna sound for a name?” asked the wolf.

 

Stiles scoffed, the softness turning into shit eating. “What's this? Did you, Mr. Don't Make Werewolf Jokes, just suggest a werewolf related name for our baby?”

 

“Sh-she's not our baby...”

 

“Ohhhh yes she is! She is our furry little baby! Our first. Hopefully not the last.”

 

The statement made Derek's heart leap into his throat. Hopefully not the last. Yeah...it wouldn't. Derek would make sure of that. He would just need to methodically plan this without being found out. The ultimate challenge indeed.

 

“I was thinking of a different name for our first child.”

 

“You're passing up a werewolf jab?”

 

“I'm saving that for our first not furry child.”

 

Derek swallowed, nodding as he ran fingers through the pup's thin fur. “What's the name?”

 

“Lior. Means 'light for me'. I think it suits her.”

 

Lior. The name was tossed around in his head for a bit. It wasn't a bad name. Wasn't a werewolf joke. Had a beautiful meaning behind it. He chuckled, pressing a kiss on Stiles' cheek as his answer. His partner preened, cooing at the pup, _Lior_ , her name.

 

And Lior seemed to adore it just as much.

 

The handler couldn't have come back fast enough with the paperwork. Derek handled it, letting Stiles continue to play with Lior. Fortunately, it was a fast process. The papers were signed, the fee was paid, they took what the handler brought that had been Lior's at the rescue, and that was that. They had a puppy. Stiles stank of pure joy and excitement. Talked a hundred miles per minute about how they needed to go shopping for her.

 

“She needs things, Derek! She's our _child_! We can't let her think she isn't loved! We most spoil the shit out of her!”

 

Their child...yeah. That phrase was going to take some time getting used to. But Stiles was right. Lior was their baby. They needed to buy her things. Spoil her, but not too much. If anything, she was going to be spoiled with cuddles and love.

 

“Should we move? Buy a house? Have a yard for her to run in?”

 

A house...yeah. A house. As Derek stroked Lior's head, somewhat listening to Stiles' rambling, he pictured a house with Stiles. Saw Lior running about, maybe napping under a tree. Saw children running about, squealing with glee. Yeah...a house. Already, he had a plan for this house. Ideas, location – he had it all set in his mind.

 

Maybe for Stiles' birthday.

 

The problem was keeping it a secret from someone has observant as Stiles.

 

Guess he was going to have to train Lior in the art of distracting Daddy while he snuck around to do this. Shouldn't be too difficult. Lior already had Stiles, and Derek, wrapped around her cute little paws.

 

What could go wrong?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out the event!
> 
> https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/


End file.
